Broken Dreams
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: After a painful injury, Ash begins to ponder his dream of being a Pokemon Master. He's trying to decide weather or not to be a... Pro Skateboarder? Lil bit o' Lightrock Shipping, AKA DawnxBrock Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Oof!"

"Ash, are you okay?" Dawn asked.

Ash sat up. "Ish…," He shakily replied. Dawn and Brock looked at each other and ran over to Ash, kneeling down next to him.

"What did you hurt?" Brock asked gently, realizing that Ash had tears in his eyes. He was breathing heavily, and his face was pale.

"Ankle," He whispered. Pikachu was concerned, and Brock was, too. Dawn and the others helped Ash up, and were going to help him over to an old log, but Ash almost collapsed when his ankle brushed against Dawn's pink boot. Brock barely caught him, and he realized that Ash had hurt it worse than he'd thought. He gently helped Ash to the log, soon after examining it. It wasn't too swollen, but he knew that a break doesn't swell as much as a sprain. Brock quickly got some ice from Dawn's Buneary and set it on Ash's ankle, deciding that it was more than likely broken.

All of a sudden, as they were helping Ash up to get him to a doctor, his eyes closed, and his body went limp. Ash had fainted, and Brock quickly picked him up and carried him gently towards a Pokemon Center.


	2. Chapter 2

**ASH'S POV**

_Ash's Dream_

I stood up and looked around. I was at Dad's house, right next to the skate park. Grinning I went to take a step, but I tripped on something. Lifting my foot, I saw my skateboard. This was even better! I stood up and got on my skateboard, pushing off towards the park.

When I got to the Half-Pipe, I pushed off of the ground and skated to the other side. I flew off the side, and then I did a Japan Air. I kept going from side to side while doing tricks, and then, all of a sudden, I heard a voice:

"Ash, what are you doing?!"

It was Brock!!

I turned to look at him in the middle of a Kick Flip, and I ended up crashing. As I sat up, Brock was suddenly by my side, and let me tell you, he was really mad.

"Ash, what the heck do you think you're doing?! You're supposed to be at Dawn's contest! I can't believe that you came here! This is a really dangerous place!"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean. Now, come on," He snapped. "Dawn's probably going to hate me now, too… I'll never get her as my girlfriend…"

"Wait, did you just say that you'll never get her as your girlfriend?!"

He whipped around to glare at me. "What, do you have a problem with that?!?"

I rebelled a little. Brock had never yelled at me before, only snapped. "No, sorry…," I mumbled. I felt really stupid now…

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

I turned around and saw Team Rocket. I had to hold back my laughter. They were dressed in giant lobster costumes. "What the heck are you wearing?" I laughed out.

"What do you mean?" Meowth asked. He looked at himself. "Woo! Hello, handsome!"

I let out my laughter, and after a minute, Brock grabbed me by the ear, so my laughter stopped. He dragged me out of the park and to the building where Dawn's contest was. He dragged me inside and into our seats, and I saw Dawn dressed as…

A girl from Team Rocket!

I felt myself blush. She was in the Rocket outfit of the girl grunts in Pokemon Heartgold. She looked… sexy. I tore my gaze from her when Brock punched my shoulder.

"Get your eyes off of my girl," He said evilly. I kept my eyes off of her, and looked at the other competitors. I suddenly saw…

Kyndra!

She was a girl from the last school that I'd gone to, and the second I'd seen her, I'd fallen in love. She was so freaking hot…

Suddenly, her eyes met mine, and she smirked.

"Hey, look, it's the weirdo," She yelled. The boy next to her (I recognized him as Josh) saw me and laughed.

"I always thought that he was gay," He laughed. "Coming to a contest, sitting with a boy… Yeah, it all fits."

"Well, you're here too, so I guess that you're gay," I snapped.

"What? No! I'm just here to be with my girlfriend."

"Oh, Joshy," Kyndra mumbled as he wrapped his arm around her. They kissed, and I felt myself falling.

"Aaaaah!" I screamed as I sat up in a random bed.

"Ash, relax," Dawn's voice entered my mind. I looked at her.

"Wait a sec, weren't you in a- Huh?" As I went to point at her, I found my hand tangled up in some wires. I looked at them, and I saw tubes mixed with a couple of cords. I looked around and saw a white room. My left foot was wrapped in something, and that ankle was in extreme pain. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at the Pokemon Center," Brock informed. I jumped and felt a little scared when I heard his voice; I was afraid that he was going to yell at me again.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Is it your ankle?" Brock wondered.

"Uh," I shakily stammered. "I- it's nothing, I'm fine." I then looked at the ceiling and flopped down on the bed. When I had been skateboarding just a couple of minutes ago… I felt free. I had always loved skateboarding; at times, I'd loved it more than hurdling, and now, it had surpassed battling. I realized how fun it had been, and then, I sighed.

"I can't decide."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Just a minute ago, when I was skateboarding, I realized… that it's more fun than battling. I'm trying to figure out if… I should just start skateboarding, and… give up Pokemon training."

"What?!?!?"


End file.
